The Three Siblings' Adventure
by Randomwords247
Summary: While out in the forest, Alice's brothers, George and Timothy, get dragged into the darkness of the woods, after trying to safe Alice from being taken. Worried about them, Alice goes to find her brothers, and ends up going with Anna as well. Sequel to The Lost Little Girl, may need rating change. Chapter 6 Re-Uploaded due to a mistake
1. Prologue

**Me: Hello all again! Why is so hot in here?**

**Elsa: Let me take care of that *cools room down* **

**Me: Ah thanks Elsa, anyway enough of my chit chat, I thought I'd show you all the review from chloe beauvais 7, which was for the last chapter in my other story "The Lost Little Girl", incase you didn't know, this is the sequel, the review reads:**

**"I almost cried when it said the end scariest word ever in a awesome story like this but i recovered when saw the word sequel you should totally make one :) i can't wait to see what happens next keep up the awesome work :D !"**

**Me: Desired reaction acquired, another review from the last chapter of the story is from ZaneDonnieluver and reads:**

**"LOL ANNA! Shovel lessons pls? And the last chapter was NOT bad! It was really good, and the guards are just at the right level of stupid! Lol. Maybe you should make a sequel?"**

**Anna: Arrive at the Castle one day, and I'll be happy to give you shovel lessons! **

**Me: Lol, yeah the most the guards were stupid, and maybe I should do a sequel? Well the answer is, you guessed it! Yes! You know what to say Ally ;)**

**Alice: *Laughs* disclaimer time! Frozen belongs to Disney**

**George and Elsa: But everything else belongs to Random- wait, *look at each other* why are you saying what I am? Stop it!**

**Me: Shut up you two we don't want a fight, On with the story!**

* * *

It was a week after George, Alice and Timothy became orphans, they were looked after, along with the other children, by Miss Cathrine Neatly. It was around 3:00 in the morning, everyone was asleep, well not everyone,

"Alice! Alice wake up!" Timothy said shaking his older sister "Go back to sleep Timmy" she told him sleepily "But Alice, me and George want to play with you! We have a fun idea!" he told her

"Go and play on your own, I'm tired" she said pushing him off her bed, he looked upset, but then smiled as he remembered what he was going to tell her, he climbed up her bed and whispered something into her ear, she instantly opened her eyes and smiled

"Fine, fine, but if we get in trouble don't blame me!" she agreed climbing out of bed to follow him and George who was near the door.

* * *

Later, the three made it to the forest, "Do your thing Ally" George told her, she managed a small smile at being called Ally, it was what her father always called her, snapping back to reality, she stepped on the small lake they were near, and made a thick layer of ice on it, as well as making it snow in that area.

They were having a snowball fight, Alice though, helped Timothy to not fall over though, "Maybe you should think twice, before snowball fighting against someone with snow powers, like oh I don't know, me?" she told George throwing a huge snowball she made at him, he laughed when he got up

"I guess I should. But where would the fun in that be?" he asked throwing his own snowball at her, "Err, George, did you hear that?" she asked him

"Hear what?" he asked, "That" she replied after hearing the noise again, "I can't hear anything Ally, your just hearing things" he told her, making her shake her head

"No I'm not, I heard something, now come on, let's find out" she said, taking her little brother's hand and heading in the direction she heard the noise come from, George sighed _"Sometimes she can be so_ stubborn" he thought

"Okay Ally, you win, we'll see if anythings out there and then we'll head back to the orphanage" he gave in as he caught up with his younger siblings. There was another noise, and this time all three heard it

"Alice, George, w-what's that?" Timothy asked "I-I don't know Tim, whatever it is, it doesn't sound friendly" George answered, suddenly they heard their sister scream, they turned around and saw that Alice was being dragged into the darkness of the forest by something, George grabbed onto her hand

"Tim, help me pull her back!" he told his little brother, who did what he was told, and helped to try and pull her back, Timothy slipped though, and got pulled in himself "TIM!" George shouted getting pulled himself "Geroge, no!" Alice shouted, trying to pull back her brother, but failed,

"RUN ALICE!" was the last thing Alice heard from George, before he was completely in the darkness, not knowing what to do, she ran, thinking of how to rescue her brothers, who were both now gone.

Later after running out of the forest, Alice ran towards the orphanage, to grab some things she may need, and headed out, to find her brothers.

* * *

**Me: That's it for the prologue, and yes I FINALLY LEARNED HOW TO SPELL IT RIGHT :D**

**Alice: Creepy, wonder what pulled my brothers**

**Elsa: You'll find out soon, don't worry**

**Me: Remember to review, to tell me what you think so far.**

**Everyone: And we'll see you all later!**


	2. Getting Ready

**Me: Hello everyone!**

**Everyone: Hello!**

**Me: If anyone says that the title is rubbish, its because I'm bad with coming up with names for things, I mean _really_ bad.**

**Olaf: Random wants to know if anyone reads the Author's Note, so if you do, say in your review "P.S. I read it (Author's Note)"**

**Me: It would make me happy to see that people read it, anyway Ally, Timmy, Disclaimer time ;)**

**Alice: Frozen belongs to Disney, inculding everything inside the movie**

**Timothy: But everything else is Random's!**

**Me: On with the story!**

* * *

**Alice's POV:**

I walked towards the castle, in hopes of finding a book in the library that might help me know where to look, and what took my brothers, thankfully the Guard let me in, only for a couple hours though, and it turns out he was the one who found me on the shore that day.

Once I reached the library, I looked for a book about the forest we were in,_"what was the name again? It was Parson Forest I believe, an odd name, but then again, Bojanus is an odd surname, so I shouldn't go on about it_" I thought, I found a book about it, and looked through it, to hopefully find something that would help me

"Ah ha! Here's something, 'The Creature of Darkness, legend says, that this creature once lived in Parson Forest, roaming around kidnapping people, it talked to the ones which it wanted, and only they could hear it, unless it spoke to all in the area, it tricked the people into coming close to the darkness, it is unknown why it did this. One day, a man tried to fight it, almost getting killed, but before the creature could finish him off, he put it into an eternal sleep, never to be awakened', wait, how could that be what took my brothers? It was put to sleep!" I read to myself

"Hello? Is someone in here?" a voice asked, it was Olaf, leaving the book, I hid, knowing he would tell Elsa and Anna that I was here, although, the company would be nice on a long journey, but I probably wouldn't be allowed to go, unless it was Anna, then I may have a chance, considering she did the same thing when Elsa ran off

* * *

**No POV:**

"Hello? Is someone in here?" Olaf the snowman asked, he walked in and looked around for someone, and the lit candle and open book didn't go unnoticed, neither did the frost that was on the floor, "Elsa?" he wondered, he walked over to a bookshelf after seeing something

* * *

**Alice's POV:**

"Elsa?" Olaf wondered _"No, Alice, but please don't figure that out"_ I thought, I then saw Olaf coming round the bookshelf which I was hiding behind, "Alice!" he shouted, I quickly covered his mouth in response,

"Shh! Don't wake up Queen Elsa" I told him "What about Anna?" he asked more quietly "Do anything you want, but please don't tell the Queen I'm here" I begged, he nodded.

I suddenly felt a pain through my body, it was unbearable, "Help" I managed to whisper, before everything went black

* * *

I woke up in a chair _"Strange"_ I thought _"__The last thing I remember is being behind that bookshelf, could Olaf have carried me? It doesn't matter, I've gotta get going"_, I got up from the chair

"What are you doing here Alice?" a voice asked, it was Anna's "I- er- you see-" I tried to say, "George and Timmy have been kidnapped" I whispered very quietly

"What?" she asked "G-George and Timothy have been ki-kidnapped" I told her, loud enough for her to hear this time, making her eye's widen "What?! We have to tell Elsa!" she said instantly after

"No!" I told her bolting off the chair, "Er, please, don't tell Queen Elsa, your majesty" I said, less demanding this time, by the look on her face I could tell that she'd been told by Olaf not to tell Elsa of me being here, thankfully, she didn't, but she didn't understand why

"Why not?" she asked

"I-I don't want her to get worked up, plus if she knows I wouldn't be able to go after them" I told her, in a nervous tone

"You'd risk your life though! I'm not sure I'm gonna let you go!" she told me, unamused, I told her "Then how come you went after Queen Elsa, even though you could've, let me see", I brought out my hand for this "Been eaten by wolves, frozen to death in the cold of the North Mountain, starved and fallen to your death, that's four right there" I told her,

"Well I'm an adult, I'm fine on my own, besides, how do you know?" she said "And I have snow powers, which are pretty much my protection, and they do a good job, most times, and Miss Neatly told us the story, three times" I told her, holding onto my arm after I added 'Most times',

"Plus, George went to save me, and he has _no_ snow powers and isn't an adult! I'll be fine, your majesty" I reassured her, "Well I'm coming with you!" she said before I began to leave

"Wait wait wait, no, I'll be fine on my own, but thanks anyway" I said, biting my lip "No, I'm coming with you, Kristoff's at the North Mountain and won't be coming back for a few weeks, so Olaf can say that I went to visit him" she told me

_"Great, now I've got her coming along, just great, well at least Elsa doesn't know"_ I thought, I sighed, there was no way I could get a Royal to say "No", deffinatly not if the Royal was stubborn, well I must admit I'm kinda stubborn as well,

"I'll go and get ready, Olaf, make sure she doesn't leave without me" she said leaving _"This isn't gonna end well is it? I've gotten the Princess of Arendelle coming with me! It's not like everyone's gonna be like _'Oh well she's left to go on a journey that may kill her' _Elsa's gonna be mad at me once this is over"_

_"What did the Creature want with me? What did it want with everyone it took? Will I ever find them? No Alice, don't doubt yourself, George probably didn't when he wanted to find you, but, why would it want me? I-I'm just, just a little girl"_ everything was confusing, but before I could wonder any more, Anna came in, looking ready

"Olaf, if Elsa asks where I am, tell her I'm visiting Kristoff" she told the snowman, who nodded and went out

"Come on then, let's go!" she said, leaving, I followed, with a note in my bag.

* * *

Once we had left the Castle, Anna asked me a question "So, where is it that they were kidnapped", "Er, Parson Forest?" I said nervously, she looked at me shocked "What were you doing in the middle of night outside in a forest!?" she asked

"Played with them, using my powers?" I told her, "It wasn't my idea! But it was so tempting!" I told her defensively, most times, it's a really bad idea to listen to Timmy.

* * *

**George's POV:  
**

_"RUN ALICE!" I shouted, something pulled me into the darkness, it stopped though, when I could just see Alice, something was in front of her, I couldn't tell what it was or what it looked like, all I saw was a sword, I closed my eye's in hopes of not hearing what I thought I would hear_

I opened my eyes, only, I wasn't still in the forest, I didn't even know _where_ I was, it was too dark to tell, but all I knew, is that I was tied up with rope, my back on something else, I looked around, I could just see the light blonde hair of someone "Timothy" I whispered

I saw a figure in the darkness, and then felt pain all around my body, just before everything went black I thought _"I promise, Alice, I will try to free me and Tim, and we can be t-together again"_ everything then went black, and the pain left my body.

* * *

**Me: Well that's it for the first chapter, I know, bad way to get Anna to come with Alice BUT I HAD TO DO IT! She didn't play as big a part as I had hoped in the last story, so this time she's with the hopes-to-be rescuer! YAY! Lol**

**Alice: Incase everyone didn't know, me, George and Timothy, all call Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, Elsa and Anna, when we are either alone, with just each other, or thinking, don't ask why, we just do.**

**Anna and Elsa: You what?!**

**George, Alice and Timothy: NOTHING! ;)  
**

**Elsa: Hmm, I don't believe you, and it's 'George, Timothy and I' by the way**

**Alice: Leave my words alone D:**

**Me: Before this breaks out into a fight, remember to review to tell me what you think so far**

**Everyone: And we'll see you all later!**


	3. Finding Out

**Me: Hello again all! Sorry for not updating in a while, I have been having trouble continuing this, taken me ages to think of what to write.  
**

**Everyone: Hello!**

**Me: We got two reviews! The first one is from chloe beauvais 7 and reads:**

**"Awesome! I love it so now ally and anna are going to go save george and timmy. Good luck hopefully they didn't die keep up the awesome work :D ! "P.S. I read it ( your author's note) :)"**

**Me: YAY YOU READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTE *celebrates***

**Alice: I'm even called Ally by the reviewers now, O_O, well it's still a nice nickname, and yes me and Princess Anna are gonna try to save George and Timmy, the next one is from ZaneDonnieluver and reads:  
**

**"Pitch from RotG! Ahhhhhhh! "Runs off screaming" "comes back" ok I'm good! Cool story I loved the last fic/chapter and the smurf ones too. Pls update more often! If you can I mean.**  
** P.s I read the author notes they are usually funny!"**

**Me: YAY YOU ALSO READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTE! And YAY YOU FIND SOME OF THEM FUNNY! And YOU READ MY SMURFS FANFICS! *Celebrates again lol***

**Alice: Random wouldn't make it Pitch! Would she? *gulps* let's hope not, I don't want my brothers to be kidnapped by Pitch Black, let's just hope it's some random creature, wait would that be worse?**

**Me: *finishes celebrating* Anyway, sorry for not updating this sooner, BEEN SO HARD TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO CONTINUE IT! Same with my Smurf FanFic, but don't worry, by the time this is posted, I will be making the next chapter of the Smurf Fanfic. ME AND ME DISCLAIME- wait, I did it _again_, anyway, Frozen and everything inside the movie belong to Disney, but everything else belongs to me! On with the story!  
**

* * *

**No POV:**

After re-joining Anna on her horse and telling her about what she read in the book, Alice and Anna set off. A few minutes after this, Alice brought her flute out of her bag and stared at it, she remembered when she got given it, it was her Birthday, it was from her mother, father, George and Timothy, she smiled at the memory, after learning how to play it, she played it in the night outside while everyone else was asleep, and used it to help Timothy to fall asleep some nights, those were some good times she had with her family

"Where are we going?" she asked Anna "To hopefully, get answers" she answered "But this isn't the way to the forest" she argued "Who said we were going to the forest?" she asked her, making her horse go faster

_"Where are we going?"_ Alice asked herself in her thoughts

* * *

**Catherine's POV:  
**

"George? Alice? Timothy? It's not like you three to stay in bed" I said knocking on the three's room door "Are you three alright in there?" I asked, no response, I opened the door and slowly entered

"Hello?" I said, I looked around, the three were no where to be found, but there was something on Alice's bed, I picked it up, it looked was a note _"Please give this to the Queen"_ it said on the front, before I could open it to see what was inside, I heard a knock on the front door, I ran over to it to open it, and was surprised to see who had been knocking.

* * *

**No POV:  
**

"Your Majesty!" Catherine said with surprise in her voice,

"Is Anna here?" Elsa asked coming inside and closing the door, "No, your Majesty," she told her "Have you seen George, Alice or Timothy at all, Your Majesty?" she asked

"No, aren't they here?" she asked

"No your Majesty, I came into their bedroom to see if they were alright, and they weren't there, all there was was this note for you on Alice's bed" she told her, giving her the letter "Thank you, Miss Neatly, I'll be going now" she said leaving.

* * *

When Elsa arrived back at the castle, she was immediately worried, her sister was no where to be seen, and neither were George, Alice and Timothy. She opened up the note to see what it said,

_"To Her Majesty, Queen Elsa,_

_Me and my brothers will not be at the Orfanage for a while, because of reasons that I can't explain._

_Incase you think so, no, we are not being chased by some crazy Guard guy who wants to steal my powers and kill my family, so don't even think it's that, we are still inside of Arendell, so don't think we left either, you just won't see us for a while.  
_

_We will hopefully be back soon, we are fine, so don't bother worrying or searching for us, we are fine_

_From_

_Alice Bojanus."_

_"We are_ _fine"_ that was a lie and she knew it, there was no way they would mysteriously disappear, if something bad wasn't happening, something was up.

"Hello Elsa!" a cheerful voice said, Elsa turned around, it was Olaf the snowman "Hello Olaf" she said

"Olaf, have you seen Anna at all today?" she asked him, he hesitated before answering "No, why?", "Olaf" she said, clearly not believing him "She went to visit Kristoff" he told her, she still didn't believe him though, "Tell me the truth" she told him

"She's with Alice" he whispered, so quiet that she couldn't hear him "Louder" she told him "She's with Alice" he told her, loud enough this time that she could hear, _"Anna, went with Alice? Why?" _ she thought, something was definitely wrong

"I found Alice in the library and told Anna, she asked that I didn't wake you up" he told her, still whispering "What was she doing in the library?" she asked

"I don't know, she was reading a book, never looked to see what it was" he told her, "I think it's still out, if you want to read it" he said, "Thank you Olaf" she thanked him, heading towards the library.

* * *

**Alice's POV:  
**

_I opened my eyes, I was on the floor, I _chained to the wall? _What? Why was I chained to the wall? Where was I? _

_"So your finally awake" a voice said, I looked around, to see who said that, but all I could see where red eyes, glowing, in the darkness, the only bit of light was over me, and even that wasn't much, I could barely see myself._

_"Who are you!?" I demanded to know, anger in my voice, "What does it matter _Alice_, I don't see why your so keen on knowing" it told me, it's voice dripping with venom when it said my name._

_'How does it know my name?' I felt like asking, 'And why has it put me here?' "Oh Alice, so many questions, so little answers, and so little time" it said to me, grabbing my chin and directing my head to face it's glowing red eyes_

_"I've done nothing to you, let me out of here!" I told it, it just chuckled "Oh Alice, the clueless little one aren't we? Don't worry, you'll get your answers eventually" it said, it started to say my name "Alice, Alice, Alice"  
_

"Alice! Wake up!" a voice said, I opened my eyes, I was on a horse, next to me was Princess Anna "Alice" she said "Y-yeah?" I asked, "Are you alright?" she asked "Y-yeah, just, just a nightmare" I told her,

"Are you sure?" she asked "Y-yeah" I answered, it was a nightmare, wasn't it?

* * *

**Me: Once again, sorry for not updating this sooner, I just couldn't figure out how to continue it, but thankfully I have an idea how to continue it now, so the next update will be sooner**

**Elsa: I'm sure everyone will forgive you  
**

**Me: I hope so. Anyway, in your reviews, why don't you give a guess as to where Anna is taking Alice to _hopefully_ get answers, you don't have to do it, just guess if you want**

**Alice: Elsa's gonna kill me for Anna coming along with me**

**Anna: I came by choice though**

**Alice: Elsa will probably be mad anyway**

**Me: See you all later!**

**Everyone: BYE!**


	4. Trolls

**aMe: Hello everyone! Long time no see!**

**Elsa: It has been a long time, hasn't it?**

**Me: Yeah, and I would like to apologize (although I did it last chapter) for not updating in ages, but now, I am finally updating! And it's Easter break too, so I'll have more time to update**

**Alice: Now that that's said, we got two reviews! The first one is from chole beauvais 7 and reads:**

**"Ohh Alice when elsa finds you... Your dead. I wonder who that guy is in her dream **  
** 8) anyway keen up the awesome work :D !"**

**Alice: Oh yeah, I was running from Elsa in the author's note wasn't I? *starts running* *shouts* I wonder who that guy is as well!**

**Me: *roles eyes* lol Alice is most likely gonna pop in and out of the Author's Note from now on, anyway the second review is from Samantha Peace HeartStar and reads:**

**"Ally and Anna are going to see the trolls huh? Oh by the way I read the AN it had me ROTFLOL.**

** -Sammy"**

**Me: Maybe ;) you'll just have to see, and glad that the Author's Note had you Rolling On The Floor Laughing Out Loud lol. At the end of the chapter I'm gonna ask a question/quiz thingy please answer it in your review, if you do't want to I don't mind though, George, Anna DISCLAIMER TIME! (I almost said reviewer time lol)**

**George: Frozen and everything inside that movie belongs to Disney**

**Anna: But everything else belongs to Random**

**Me: On with the story!**

* * *

**Alice's POV:**

_"It was just a nightmare, wasn't it?" _I gulped, hoping it was, I decided to forget about it for now and focus on something else _"I wonder where we're_ _going?"_

"Alice, we're here" Anna told me stopping the horse and bringing me out of my thoughts, I looked around, there were lots of rocks with moss on top of them, Anna walked over to the middle of the valley, while I was looking around wondering how we were gonna get any answers here.

Suddenly, the rocks started moving and all came towards Anna, the rocks then stood up, reviling themselves to be trolls

"It's Anna!" one of them shouted, making them all start shouting various things to her, "We need Pabbie" she told them "I'll go get him" one said, rolling away

I just stood there, unnoticed by the trolls, watching in shock "Your Highness, what do you need?" an older looking troll asked, "It's my friend, Alice" she told him, pointing towards me

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking at me, "I-it's my brothers, I-I think they've been kidnapped by this" I said finding my voice and giving him a piece of paper, that had what I learned about the 'Creature of Parson Forest'

"Oh my! This is truly a worry, if this creature is free from it's sleep!" he announced

"Alice, before your brothers were taken, did you hear a strange voice?" he asked me "Y-yes, yes I did" I answered "I see, and have you been having dreams with this voice in?" he asked

"Yes" I replied

"One more question, you have the powers, of ice and snow am I correct?"

"Y-yes, I do" I answered

"Then you are in great danger! Alice, you must do whatever you can to avoid being kidnapped by it, while saving your brothers, this creature, whoever it holds hostage is never seen again, although there are a few who have escaped, but non of them were magic wielders, which it has a great interest in" he told us, I gasped at what he said, my brothers could be dead by now, and it's all because of me...

"It finds particular interest in young wielders of Ice and Snow, those give it the most power, it's aim is unknown, you must be careful in rescuing your brothers!" he told me

"I will" I managed to say

"Thank you Pabbie, for the information" Anna told him, I had forgotten she was there

"Goodbye Your Highness, be careful" he told her, we climbed onto the horse, the sun had already risen, we had to get George and Timothy before anything bad happened to them, _"Oh George, Timmy, what have I done?" _

* * *

**No POV:  
**

George woke up, to find himself hanging chained to the wall, he looked around, to try and see where he was

"Finally awake are we?" a voice asked, George turned his head around, to see the glowing red eyes "What do you want!" he demanded to know

"Now, now, that's not a nice way to treat someone who wants to save your sister" it said "Save my sister? What have you done to Alice!?" he shouted

"I have done nothing, I saved your life, she has a life threatening illness, and does not know it, the illness spreads quickly and easily as well, the people who have it, do not know, they are clueless" it said

"I have the antidote, I can save your sister"

"At what cost?" he asked, it chuckled lightly "No cost, I am simply doing it, because I wish to save her" it said, holding out two vials each with different potions in

"The green one will stop you from catching the illness and help you find out where she is, the purple one is the one your sister must drink, she must drink every last drop, or there will be no hope for her" it said, the chains holding him suddenly opened, dropping him on the floor

"Do you want to save your sister, or let her die in agony?" it asked, George didn't know what to do, was it telling the truth? If it wasn't then if the two drank the potions, they could both be at risk, but if it was, then if he didn't drink it and help Alice to drink the other one, then Alice would die

* * *

**Me: End of chapter! You all finally got more information about the Creature! :D! Oh and btw, you were right Samantha! They did visit the Trolls ;)  
**

**Alice: Not :D, D: because now my brothers are at risk of dying!  
**

**Olaf: Alice, Elsa's coming**

**Alice: Uh oh, gotta go! *runs off*  
**

**Me: Anyway, the question I was going to ask, (no you don't have to answer it if you don't want to) it is:**

**I love to hint towards things inside of my stories, in my last story "The Lost Little Girl" I hinted towards Alice's powers a lot of times, did any of you catch the hints? If so, how many? Please answer my question, in the next chapter I will reveal how many times I hinted towards it and say how many hints you all caught**

**That's the question, don't have to answer it if you don't wanna**

**Sebastian: Will I be in this story?**

**Me: Maybe, maybe not, I'll have to think about it**

**Sebastian: :D**

**Me: I said maybe, so don't get your hopes up, anyway that's all for today, hopefully I can start updating more often, don't forget to review, to tell me what you think, and I'll see you all later!**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	5. Decision

**Me: Guess what? I posted the chapter for "Of Snow And Siblings" instead of the actual chapter, which may explain why I got no reviews! So I'm re-posting this chapter, but with the right document this time**

**Alice: Seriously?**

**Me: Yes, I didn't mean it though and didn't find out until I decided to randomly read my own story. So I did some research and found out that Stressed is Desserts spelt backwards O_O **

**Anna: Anyone else notice the absolute randomness in that fact?**

**Me: Maybe ;) but then again why wouldn't it be random? I am "Randomwords247" and I like random things, i need to get back on subject... I thought, that because the last chapter took so long to update, I would update ASAP and that turned out to be not that long, because I'm starting to get more ideas for this (like I kept getting for the story "The Lost Little Girl"), anyway enough of my constant talking (I'm acting like Anna O_O) let's get onto the reviews! The first one is from chloe beauvias 7 and reads:**

**"I have a bad feeling about the potion the creature I think it's tricking George . The green one is probably something to hypnotise him in getting his sister and the purple one maybe takes Alice's power away or maybe he telling the truth I don't know anyway keep up the awesome work :D !"**

**Anna: Who _doesn't_ have a bad feeling about the potions? But then again, it could be telling the truth... Why Do You Leave Us With Such Cliffhangers Random? And I take offence for you saying "I'm acting like Anna O_O" it's definatly not tru- **

**Elsa: Your rambling again Anna **

**Anna: Oh, whoops he he**

**Me: -_- seriously Anna? BTW I love how you are suggesting that the creature is a male, it may or may not be true, you'll have to find out ;) Anyway the next review is from Randomwords247, that's right ME! :D I CANS REVIEWS ON MA OWN STORIES! **

**Timothy: O_o? Err, the review reads: **

**"I can post a review on my own story? O_O.**  
** Well I may as well use this to my advantage, the next chapter will hopefully be posted soon, and also in the movie "Frozen" I noticed after watching it over again, that Rapunzel and Flynn have a cameo! Hmm, well most people say that Rapunzel is Elsa and Anna's cousin, I might consider that, but still she and Flynn may or may not appear in a future story, so look out for that!**  
** -Random"**

**Me: Trust me, I might consider it (like I said in the review), so look out for that, anyway enough of mine and the other characters (especially Anna ;) ) constant talking, George, Alice, DISCLAIMER TIME AGAIN! Oh and also, please answer my question from the end of the last chapter, I'm itching to see if anyone caught the hints ;)**

**George and Alice: Frozen and everything inside of that movie belongs to Disney, but everything else belongs to Random! Hey! Stop copying me! Stop it!**

**Me: Seriously!? It's like someone pays you all to fight in the author's note *sigh* anyway, On with the story!**

* * *

**No POV:  
**

"Well George? Do you want to save her or not?" it asked, George looked at the potions hesitantly "The longer you take to choose, the less time she has, unless of course, you wanted her to die in the first place, or just don't care" it said, this was what got to his heart, he felt like it was being ripped apart

"Of course I care for her!" he shouted, he quickly calmed down, knowing that it wasn't the time to shout, _"What if it's lying? Then the potions could be poison, but then again, what if it's _not _lying? Then if I choose to not take them, Alice would die! What should I do? Should I risk it?"_

He then slowly lifted his hand and took the potions "Wise choice" it said "Drink the green one, then go and search for your sister, and remember, in order for it to work, you have to make sure she drinks every last drop" it told him, he shakily drunk the green potion,

"And one more thing, after drinking the potion, you will fall asleep for some time, it's one of the side-affects of it" with that, George struggled to stay awake, and fell asleep, with the purple potion in his hand.

* * *

After they climbed of the horse, Anna and Alice started to look around, for where George and Timothy might've been, sadly though, they found nothing

"Come on, we-we've gotta keep searching! They have to be around here somewhere" Alice said, while looking

"Maybe they aren't even here?" Anna suggested, "No, I remember exactly, the thing took them around here, look! There's even marks of them being dragged!" she pointed out, while pointing to the marks on the grass, sadness was easily heard in her voice

_"Oh, George, Timmy, what have I done?"_ she asked herself, on her knees, looking to her side in sadness, her eyes suddenly widened

"Hey, what's that?" she wondered, getting up and walking towards whatever she had seen, she gasped,

"George?!"

There, lying on the ground, was George, he looked a little dirty, and apart from bruised hands, he had no injuries

"George! George! Wake up George!" Alice shouted, shaking her older brother, in hopes of waking him up "Please! Please wake up! Please..." she said, before crying, hugging her brother, who she hoped was alive

"Alice?"

"George?" she asked, looking at him, had he woken up? Did he just speak?

"It's snowing again" Alice, gasped before smiling and hugging her brother "George! I thought you were dead!" she told him

"I'm fine Alice, just please stop crushing me in a bear hug" he told her, "Oh, sorry" she apologized

"Do, do you know where Timmy is?" she asked "Yes and no, I can't remember much, but I can remember where I was being held, follow me!" he said, he had forgotten almost everything that had happened, including, the potions!

* * *

**Me: Nice cliffhanger here, don't you think?  
**

**Alice: Yes and no, yes because I've found George, no because I don't know where Timmy is**

**George: I'm with Alice on this one**

**Me: Fine by me, and sorry, this is a short chapter, cause A: I wanted to leave you all on a cliffhanger and B: I don't feel like writing any more of this chapter, ;) anyway, I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, remember to review, to tell me what you think! And I'll see you all later!**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	6. Life's Too Short!

**Me: Hello ever- AH! LEG CRAMP!  
**

**Everyone: O.o**

**Me: Someone else take control of the Author's note for now, please**

**George: I'll do it, Hello everyone!**

**Everyone: Hello?**

**George: Random has _finally_ decided to update this again**

**Me: Hey hey, in my defence, I was gonna update this sooner, but I've been having a terrible migraine (if ya don't know what it is, google it) for the last few days, and have been really busy IRL! -_- Anyway, no reviews, probably because of my mistake post, which I am still very sorry about, and now it's made me wonder if people stopped reading this cause of it (I hope not :( )**

**Alice: Quick question, before you started the Author's note, didn't you say you had something you wanted to tell everyone?**

**Me: Wa...? *starts thinking and mumbling to self* *snaps fingers* Of course! I wanted to tell you all, that I found out the King and Queen of Arendelle, actually had names! Someone translated the words on the tome-stones, the King's name was Agdar, and the Queen's was Idun, TBH I felt stupid when I found this out, cause originally, in "Of Snow And Siblings" I was calling them "Arnold and Olivia" he he, whoops sorry about that. DISCLAIMER TIME ANYWAY! GEORGE, ANNA! DO IT PLEASE!**

**George and Anna: Frozen, and everything inside of that movie, belongs to Disney, but everything, apart from any songs she might add, belongs to Random!**

**Me: On with the story!**

* * *

**No POV:  
**

After a few hours, the three made it to a mountain,

"Follow me, I know a safe route" George told the other two "Are you sure we have to go up there? Can't, can't we just go around?" Alice asked, trembling a little

"We can't, because it's in the mountain!" he shouted, making her jump in shock at the tone he used "O-okay" she said quietly, George and Anna then started to climb up the mountain path, George, however, noticed that his sister wasn't moving from where she was, but just standing still in the same spot

"Come on Alice, we don't have all day!" he told her, she just shook her head in response, "If we don't go up the mountain, then think of all the things that could happen to Timothy!" that made her come, she started to follow the two, trailing behind a little

"Alice, are you okay?" Anna asked her, while they were on a narrow path, she had noticed how Alice was walking as slow as possible, and looking at where he feet were all the time

"I-I'm f-fine" she answered. In truth, she wasn't fine, she was terrified. Ever since she was 3 years old she had been scared of heights, this was because of when she tripped on a rope bridge she stood ran over to the edge where the rope was and tripped, she nearly fell off, thankfully, her father managed to catch her, just as her hands slipped off, ever since then, she had been scared sick of heights.

A little higher up, Alice started to feel less and less comfortable, she looked down for a second, finally seeing how high up they were, and she felt like screaming, she started to shake with fear, and, unknown to her, frost under her was growing, George noticed this, and walked over to her before saying

"Alice, don't be such a scaredy cat! It's just a little height and mountain climbing! It's not gonna hurt anyone! Why are you so scared anyway?" he mocked, she was surprised when she heard the words, George would usually try to help her climb and be brave. Instead, he mocked her and told her off,

_"But" _she thought _"He knows why. He was there. What's gotten into you George?" _she asked herself, ever since she found him in the forest, he'd been acting strange, Alice wanted to question why, but decided it might just be because of what he'd been through to save her, but that didn't keep her from questioning whether or not that was true.

**(A/N: I wanted to leave it there so badly, but decided against it, I'll explain why at the end of the chapter)**

When they were much higher, they stopped at a small cave entrance, not big enough for adults to fit through, George went through it and signaled them to follow, Alice did, and fit through perfectly, Anna however, couldn't

"It's to small" George told her, "You'll have to wait out here You Highness" he said, before going into the cave with Alice.

* * *

The two walking around inside, it was dark, too dark to see anything, George looked around, before finding some wood on the floor, he rubbed two pieces together, making them light, before continuing onwards, with Alice trailing behind him.

They soon reached a huge door, with a hole in the middle, and marking all around it "How are we gonna get in?" Alice asked him,

"I don't know. Try using your powers to make a ball of ice, and try fitting that in!" he told her, she nodded slowly, before trying to make it, but it was proving to be very difficult

"Hurry up!" he shouted, "Faster!" this was making her get frustrated, "Come on Alice! We don't have all day!" he shouted louder, making her get so frustrated, that she could shout at him any minute

"HURRY UP!", that did it, she lost her concentration so much, that the ball of ice she was trying to make exploded, sending her and George fly off in opposite directions.

* * *

Alice got up groaning, she looked around, wondering where she was. Suddenly, she remembered all that had happened, _"Wait, if I ended up here, then. Where's George?"_ she asked herself in her thoughts

She then quickly ran through that part of the cave, passing many different passage ways, before she reached the door, she looked around, wondering which way George was "Maybe" she wondered to herself, "He went opposite to where I went, because he was standing opposite to me", she decided to go with that, and started walking in the direction that she thought George was blown into.

* * *

Once she got there, she saw George standing, with his clothes now icey blue, she gasped at what she saw, did she do that when the ice exploded? She took a deep breath before saying,

**Alice:** I came all this way, to give us a fresh start,

And now your all like "Wow", it's just, warming my heart

**George:** I'm so glad you like it sis, welcome to the new me,

You have no idea, how great it feels to be free!

**Alice: **We've been falling out for way too long.

So let's forget who's right!

**George:** Yeah, and forget who's wrong!

**Both:** Okay!

**George: **Why don't we stay? There's room for both us in this Court!

**Both:** Cause Life's Too Short!

**Alice: **To always feel shut out and unloved, by the Brother I love and know

**Both:** Life's too short!

**George:** To never let you see all this place, and not love you like the Snow!

**Alice: **Whoa, whoa, whoa!

**Both:** I never understood! But now I do! Life's too short! To miss out on a Sister(Brother in Alice's case) like you!

Alice: So you'll come back then?

George: Back?

Alice: To save Timmy, he's in danger, and we were gonna save him?

George: Oh

Alice: Sooo?

George: I don't believe you!

Alice: What? I'd just assumed that you'd remember-

**George:** Then we'll end up kidnapped? That's how your story ends?

**Alice:** It doesn't! It will be just like it was! Just when we were best friends!

**George: **So that's your idea? To force me back in that cage?

**Alice:** No no! Let's get back on the same page!

**George:** Well thanks for coming up, to see this place,

And showing of your mastery of "Tact and Grace"

Okay!

Run out of here, and spill the secrets, make a full report! Bye bye. Cause Life's Too Short!

**Alice:** No I won't! Let you slam a door in my face!

You did well there for a spell, but now your back in the same place!

Kick me out if you want! But I'm the only one who,

Is not 100% convinced your just not you!

**George:** You can think whatever you want,

Cause I don't care! Your a fool, who angered a stanger!

**Alice:** That is so unfair!

**Both:** I'm Through, with taking your unshaking Sisterly(Brotherly) support! HA! Life's Too Short!

**Alice:** To let your treat Poor Timmy down there,

as coldly as your now treating me!

**George: **La, la la la la la!

**Both:** Life's Too Short!

**George:** To listen to a Reckless _Fool_,

Who only ever sees the things she wants to see!

**Alice:** You don't know me! **George:** You have no idea!

**Both:** What I've been through! Because of you!

Life's Too Short! To waste another minute! Life's Too Short! To even have you in it!

Life's. Too. Short!

"I've been so wrong about you!" Alice told him

"You? You've always been wrong about everything!" George countered

"Maybe you are possessed!" she wondered

"I AM NOT! POSSESED!" he shouted, as loud as he could. In truth, Alice had been thinking that something had possessed him or something like that.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake, Alice looked at the top of the cave, there were cracks growing in it, this part of the cave was caving in!

She looked around, to see where George had gone, only to see nothing, as he had run off the moment the ground started to shake.

She started to run, and escape before it collapsed, only to have the exit block off. Alice then screamed as the cave roof fell, once they reached the ground though, the screams stopped. Everything had gone silent...

* * *

**Me: Well, that's it for this chapter!  
**

**George: Why didn't you stop it there then?**

**Me: Two reasons! 1: Because, I felt like you all needed a big chapter, as you haven't gotten one in a while and 2: I'm gonna try and make the chapters bigger from now on :)**

**Timothy: That's nice :)**

**Me: Also! When people are talking like "George: or Alice:" and their names are in bold, then they are singing, if their names are like that, and they are not in bold, then they are talking while in the middle of a song, I hope that clears that. And, yes, I will forever make them sing like that. ALSO Cookies to everyone who guesses the song! I'll tell you all next chapter :3**

**Alice: I know! It's *mouth gets covered by me before she can say anything***

**Me: NO TELLING!**

**Alice: Fine :(**

**Me: Anyway, remember to review, to tell me what you think! And I'll see you all later!**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	7. Frozen Heart

**Me: Ugh, hello everyone  
**

**Everyone: Hello**

**Me: I'm ill, again, my illness started this morning (Probably counts as yesterday morning, cause I'm writing this at half past Twelve in the morning), and I didn't feel well enough to get onto my laptop and write another chapter until now, another reason why I haven't updated in a while is because it was my brother's Birthday on the 2nd, so I spent time getting him pressez and stuff for his Birthday  
**

**Anna: Are you always ill?  
**

**Me: Not funny! Anyway, on to more brighter subjects, we got 2 reviews! The first one is from Samantha Peace HeartStar and reads:**

**"This song is a deleted song from frozen that in the actual song Anna had brought Elsa's gloves and tried to get her to put them back on thinking it would end the external winter. Also in the original story board art Kristoff and Olaf were with the sisters when they were singing.**

** -Sincerely the girl who knows all of the songs In Frozen and most of the deleted songs by heart A.K.A Samantha Peace HeartStar****"**

**Me: Correct! It's actually both versions mixed together, (Check YouTube for the one sung by the real actors, and the one not), and yeah, I noticed, I actually just found it on YouTube the day before I wrote the chapter  
**

**Elsa: The next review is from chloe beauvais 7 and reads:**

**"Haha Life's too short one of my favorite songs that didn't get in the frozen soundtrack :) Is George alright I think Alice is right he might be possessed and what about Alice I hope she is okay I hope she is not dead by boulders or something anyway I can't wait to see what happens keep up the awesome work :D !"**

**Me: I know, right? It's such a good song! I just wanna watch it on repeat for ages :3. Also, George might be, who knows? I feel so awful for last chapter though, SUCH A PERFECTLY THOUGHT UP CLIFF HANGER! You don't know if she survived or not...  
**

**Timothy: I hope she's alright :'(**

**Me: Same. Anyway, I have decided to tell you all, what "ships" (why are they called that?) I like, and don't like and why, and what % out of 100% I rate them.  
**

**Elsanna: 0%. 2 Reasons: 1: Because their siblings! 2: BECAUSE THEY ARE BOTH GIRLS! I hate it when people make GirlxGirl or BoyxBoy!  
**

**Helsa: 0%. 1 Reason: Makes me feel sick BLECH!**

**Jelsa: 35%. 2 Reasons: 1: Meh, it's okay 2: Because, sometimes Jelsa makes no sense.**

**Kristelsa: 0%. 3 Reasons: 1: Kristoff is in love with Anna, not Elsa. 2: It makes no sense 3: Kristoff may love ice, but that doesn't mean he is in love with Elsa, that's basically calling Elsa, some ice.**

**ElsaxOC: 90%. 3 Reasons: 1: It's way better then anyone else you pair Elsa with. 2: I like the fact that Elsa gets a love life :D 3: Sometimes, though, it just gets annoying  
**

**Me: Is that it? I think so... Please tell me in the reviews why their called ships, cause I'm kinda new to writing FanFiction. Anyway, who should do the disclaimer this time? Who hasn't done it in a while... Hmmm ELSA, TIMMY DISCLAIMER TIME! (why not? xD)**

**Timothy and Elsa: The movie Frozen, and everything inside of that movie, belongs to Disney, but everything else (Apart from any songs) belongs to Random!**

**Me: On with the story!**

* * *

**No POV: **

George woke up, he was covered by rocks and boulders, he pushed them off him, and stood up, examining himself, to see where he was hurt, "What's happened to my clothes?" he asked, while shivering, he was freezing

"Ally? Timmy? Where are you two? Alice! Timothy!" he called out "Wait" he slowly said to himself "The Creature" he breathed "It had Tim! Bu-But where's Ally? Alice! Alice! Where are you Alice!" he started to shout, before seeing the cave-in,

"Of course... I did this, to Alice, she-she can't be! It wasn't me! I can't of killed her! No, this, this can't be true!" he started to argue with himself, before remembering everything that had happened

"No..."

* * *

Alice opened her eyes, everything was dark. Where was she? Was she dead?

"Hello?" she said in a whisper "Is anyone there?" somehow, where ever she was, seemed familiar, like she had been there before...

She tried to move, but her legs and arms were chained to the wall, causing her to groan a bit at the pain she was in, then, she figured out where she was. In the prison from her nightmare.

"N-no! I can't be here! I, I must be dreaming again!" she denied to herself, it was all just a dream, wasn't it?

"Finally awake, Alice?"

Alice's eyes widened, she knew that voice, it was the voice that she heard in the forest, the voice that spoke to her, the voice from her nightmare: The Creature's voice. She needed to be brave, for Timmy!

"Where's Timothy?" she asked, only to make it chuckle slightly "Oh Alice, why are you so worried about him, when it is _you_ that needs help?" it asked

"B-because he's my brother"

"Yes, of course, siblings always get in the way don't they?" it asked "Your older brother though" it chuckled before continuing "He was more useful then I thought!" it announced, making Alice gasp

"You see, he was stupid enough to believe me, he did it to himself" it told her, "If he's still alive though, I'm sure he'd want to share his last moments with you and your little brother"

"What did you do to him?" she shouted, making the Creature close it's red eyes, and shake it's head in disapproval

"Oh Alice, don't you mean, What did _you_ do to him?" it asked "W-what do you mean?" she asked

"Your brother could be dead, because there is _Ice_ in his heart, and he will slowly, if not already have, frozen, just like you 'Mama and Papa'" it told her, making her gasp in sadness and surprise

"I'll leave you on your own for a bit, mustn't keep your little brother waiting", it said before leaving Alice, staring at the wall in defeat and sadness

"What have I done?"

* * *

George knew exactly what had happened, and what _was_ happening to him, Alice had accidentally struck him in his heart with her powers, and now, just like his parents, he was slowly freezing to death, he looked around knowing completely that they had lost, and he would die, he took a deep breath, before starting to sing,

**George: **Sadness swirls within me like her Snow,

I've _lost_ one of the only friends, I'll ever know,

There's no way I can win this!

But I wish I would have been there for her long ago...

**Both: **Life's Too Short!

**Alice:** To be such oblivious fool!

So _reckless _that I couldn't see!

Life's Too Short to be desperate to be loved,

Did I only ever think of me?

I wish, I saw things clearly,

But I guess I'm not the sort.

Now all I know,

Is that,

Life's

Too

Short.

George looked around, he was sure he heard Alice singing, he was happy, that he could hear her voice, for probably the last time in her life.

* * *

**Me: There we go! **

**Alice: Not George and Timmy!**

**Me: Ugh, I'm so cruel aren't I? Tell me in your reviews if you think I can be very cruel, and if you even read the end Author's Note please**

**Sebastian: Okay then. Your cruel, happy?**

**Me: No, because your not reviewing :P. Anyway, that's it for this chapter, remember to review, to tell me what you think! And I'll see you all next time! (which is probably after my cold has gone)  
**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	8. Plans Of The Siblings

**Me: Hello everyone again! My cold is almost gone and guess what, I think it was just hay fever  
**

**Everyone: Hello! Glad to hear that :)**

**Me: I have an announcement to make before RRT! (Reading Reviews Time) I am thinking of making a DeviantArt profile! Yay! But I'm not sure if I should or not. Which is why, I'm asking You! (points to everyone who reads this) Should I make a DeviantArt profile and upload pictures and stories to it? I have made a poll on my profile, and the choice with the most votes wins! The Poll will stay up until the 10th of July, so hurry with those Votes! Also, I have MORE NEWS! :D  
**

**Important Announcement: **After this chapter, I am going to re-write all the other chapters, and The Lost Little Girl, because, if I'm honest, I just rushed everything too much and the writing is AWFUL! DO NOT WORRY! I'm not gonna change the plot or what happens! Though I might add minor changes, look out for those, and once I've finished, I will post another chapter, that _will_ be deleted a few days after postage, that will inform you all, that I have finished, if you wanna re-read, go ahead! If you do re-read the previous story, and chapters of this story, please PM me after reading it all, and tell if me there is anything that needs improvment, and I will try and improve it in that way :)**  
**

**Alice: That's very long...**

**Me: I know xD**

**Anna: We have a review! It's from chloe beauvais 7 and reads:**

**"Random first of all hope you feel better soon, second anybody can be cruel but in this case you we're very cruel! I good to know Alice isn't dead but Geogre is dying why Random why! as always i read the Author's note anyway keep up the awesome work :D !"**

**Me: Why? Because, Plot... Best answer ever... lol yes I was very cruel, it was either that or Alice probably dying, then again George probably would've been dying anyway, glad that you read all the Author's Note, cause then I can says stuff like contests and you know xD**

**George: Can we just get on to the story already? I'm freezing to death and all you can think about is rambling on!**

**Me: o.o your right GEORGE, ALICE! DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**George and Alice: Frozen, and everything inside of that movie belongs to Disney, any songs belong to the people who made them, but everything else belongs to Random!**

**Me: On with the story!**

* * *

**No POV:**

He heard Alice's voice for what was probably the last time in his life.

But wait

If he heard Alice's voice, then she was alive, wasn't she?

_"But the Creature has_ _her"_ he thought, how could he rescue her? He was slowly freezing to death. He looked towards the way he and Alice first entered the cave, _he_ couldn't rescue her, but maybe, with the help of others he could, but who? He shook his head, he wouldn't stand there to think, instead he began to walk towards the enterance, hoping that he could find someone to help him...

...And arrive back before it was too late

* * *

Alice looked around, she needed to get out, she needed to find Timothy and escape, but the question was, how? She tried to think of a way, and remembered when she was tied up in the boat, on the way to Frankenton **(A/N: This happened in 'The Lost Little Girl', read before reading this... :P )** maybe she could try freezing the chains around her hands

_"Maybe it could work" _she thought. She then closed her eyes, and tried to freeze the chains, hoping that it would work...

_*Crackle_*

Alice knew that noise, it was the crackle of ice, it was working! She could only hope, however, that she could get to Timmy in time...

* * *

Timothy was cold, scared, hurt, _alone_... he wanted his older brother and sister, the voice he kept hearing though, kept saying that they were dead, never coming back, he was the only one of his family left...

He didn't want this

He just wanted to spend time with his brother and sister, he wanted to see his Mama and Papa again, he wanted to spend time with his family, not be the only one left...

The voice even said how they died, Alice, she was buried under a cave-in, her bones were broken, and she wasn't even breathing, the cave-in had killed her, his older sister... Who he loved to play with in the Snow, and _her_ Snow, dead...

George however, was even worse. Alice had killed him... She had struck him in the Heart with her Ice Powers, like how Sebastian did the same to his Parents, and he froze...

The voice even said that his elder siblings had lied to him. That Sebastian had never stolen Alice's Powers, he never froze his Parents, instead, Alice did it, and George was in on the secret...

They wouldn't have killed their own Parents... Would they? _"No"_ he told himself, that's not what George and Alice were like, they were kind, caring, they would _never_ do anything like that! The voice was lying!

But,

_What if it wasn't?_

He could only hope, that it wasn't telling the truth...

* * *

He looked around, he had made it out, now what he had to do was find someone to help him save his younger siblings.

That wouldn't be too hard

Would it?

Wait a minute though, where was Princess Anna?

_"She was here when we entered, so where is she now?" _he thought

_"Maybe she left to go back to Elsa. But maybe, just maybe, she heard what had happened and went to get help!"_

He began to run down the mountain as quick as he could with new-found hope, after-all, he had a promise to keep!

* * *

**Me: Sorry for now updating in a while! And sorry for the short chapter! I've been having a bad case of Writers-block! Also, it was my Brother's Birthday on the 28th, and is my other brother's Birthday tomorrow, so as you can see, my hands have been FULL! Don't worry though, I'll _try_ to update more often, but may fail  
**

**Elsa: None of us trust you**

**Me: I thought as much xD. Also, yeah, my 'cold' was and _is_ just hayfever, so :D and D: cause it's annoying**

**George: Your the cruelest person I know...**

**Me: How did I know you were gonna say that? Anyway, that's it for this chapter, remember to review to tell me what you think, and I'll see you all later!**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	9. Saddness And Regret

**Me: Hello everyone!  
**

**Everyone: Hello!**

**Me: Yeah, I know what you all are probably thinking 'Random, how come you started re-writing ages ago, and you've only finished one small story and a few chapters of 'The Lost Little Girl'?' Well, that's because it's been a hard week/weeks for me. Firstly, I have been doing _something_, I've been making- _Attempting_ pictures of the Three Siblings. So far, I've done *coughfailedcough* Alice and Timothy, if you want to see the pictures, go onto my profile on (Let me see if I can spell this right) DeviantArt, it's Randomwords247, and the pictures _should_ be there. _Or_ you could go onto my profile (This profile, not DeviantArt) and scroll down, until you see the part of my profile where I explain my OCs personality, etc. Then, for Alice and Timothy, you will see an extra part called 'First Picture', click on that link, it will take you to the pictures :D.  
Another reason why I haven't been very active, is a sad one. About 2 weeks (maybe less or more) ago, one of my pets got ill. It wasn't that serious an illness though. But, about a week ago, he had a stroke, and we took him inside to take care of him. At first, he was getting better! Until Wednesday, when he began to get worse again. Because I was so busy taking care of him, I didn't have the time to update, or write a chapter, or even draw George! Yesterday though, he died at the age f 4 and a half (He was a Guinea Pig, they live for about 5 years) So, in honour of him, I decided to write a chapter.  
**

**Alice: *sniffs* Poor Random's Pet. **

**Me: Well, I have to get on with life I'm afraid though. But, I also have good news! Because I have been so slow with updating this, and been having so much writers block with it, I've started on the next story. Well, it's not _really_ a story, but it leads towards one, (Wow, I hope you actually understand what I mean O.O). Now that that's been said, time to read the reviews. We have 1 today, it's from chloe beauvais 7 and reads:**

**"Yay! Another awesome chapter :) I wonder where Anna went it's not like her to leave. I hope George finds help for himself and his siblings before it's too late, glad that your a little better with the hayfever and all anyway I'm really exited to see what happens next! keep up the awesome work :D !"**

**George: I hope I find them before it's too late as well *gulps* let's hope so**

**Me: Yep! My hayfever is all gone now. Which is good. Anyway, I've spent enough time here, ELSA, ANNA, A.K.A PEOPLE WHO HAVEN'T TALKED YET, DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**Elsa and Anna: Frozen, and everything inside of that movie, belongs to Disney, any songs Random adds belong to the people who made/sung them, while everything else belongs to Random!  
**

**Me: On with the Story!**

**WAIT!**

**Everyone: ?**

**Me: I forgot to mention! I have a new poll on my profile, 'Should I change Alice's Instrument from a Flute to a Violin?' if you want, go and vote on that, the choice with the most votes chooses if I change it or not. _Now_ On with the Story! **

* * *

**No POV:**

Sliding.

Sure, sliding down a mountain was dangerous, but if your heart was frozen and you were slowly freezing to death, it was probably better then just running down the long pathway, like he was earlier

Not to mention, long ago he made a promise to his Parents, and it was a promise he intended to keep, as long as he lived

Finally, George was at the bottom of the mountain. He looked around, trying to remember the way back to Arendelle

_"That way!"_ he thought, seeing the lake, that he played near with his siblings, in the distance_ "Don't worry Alice"_ he thought, beginning to cry _"I'll try"_

* * *

Alice looked above her, her arms felt so weak, but her chains still weren't frozen enough to break.

**(A/N: Just to let you guys know, she just has normal chains that go around her wrist, not shackles like Elsa had in the movie)**

How was she going to free herself in time to get to Timothy? She just had to keep trying! But how? She was so tired, injured and weak... Alice tried to move her arms, only gasp and stop. She bit her lip, before looking at her left arm, it was painful to move, she may have even broken it

**_"None of this would've happened if you were never born"_**

There it was again, the voice of the Creature, ever since Alice went to play with George and Timothy, she had been hearing that voice.

_"No! Don't listen to it Alice! It's trying to make you wish you were never born, and _want_ to die! Keep trying!"_ she told herself in her thoughts

_*Crackle*_

Alice felt water falling down her cheeks, she was crying? When did she start crying?

_*Crackle*_

"Stop! Leave me alone, whatever you are!" she shouted

_*Crackle*_

The noise wouldn't stop happening. But why? _"Wait. I-I know that noise. But it can't be! Can it?"_ she wondered. Alice looked above her, her thoughts had been right, she _did_ know what the noise was, it_ was_ the crackle of her ice!

But how? She wasn't even trying to use her powers then, was she? Alice could only wonder how...

But, despite the fact she didn't know _how_ she was using her powers without even knowing, she didn't mind, if it meant she would get out of her chains faster, then it didn't matter how, all that mattered to her, was that she was freezing them.

What Alice didn't know, however, was that not only was she freezing her chains, but also, the whole room itself

* * *

George was almost there, he could see Arendelle, it was so close, and yet so far

He was almost out of breath though, but he couldn't stop. Not only was he slowly freezing to death making him try to hurry, but he was scared for Alice and Timothy, they could have been killed, or worse by now!

And it would be all his fault. If he hadn't have fallen for the Creature's trick, he could've freed Timmy and himself, and Alice wouldn't have been almost killed by a cave in and Timothy wouldn't be in such danger!

He was nearly there, Arendelle was so close now, maybe he could make it there and back in time-

"Oof!"

He had collided with a horse

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to- George?" asked the person who was riding the Horse

George looked up, to see who was riding the horse, he gasped when he saw who it was

"P-Princess Anna, Queen Elsa?" he said, surprised

"Where are Alice and Timothy? Wait, what's happened to your clothes?" Anna asked, noticing how Georges clothes were now Icey blue

"Alice and Timmy are in trouble! Please, I need your help!" he told them

"How? I thought Alice was with you?" Elsa asked, at the mention of this, George sighed sadly

"She was. She, she was captured" he said, not telling the _whole_ truth

* * *

**Me: I think this'll do for a chapter, don't you guys agree with me? **

**Anna: No, WRITE MORE!**

**Me: I would, but I still have Writers block, after maybe the next chapter, the chapters should come out more often, because I have the next part (A bit further on) planned out, it's just working towards it that's hard .-.**

**Alice: What's the song you were listening to while writing this?**

**Me: Lol, 'I See The Light' from Tangled, I heard it playing a few days ago, while out with my family for the day, and decided to listen to it today. Anyway, that's it for this chapter, remember to review, to tell me what you think, and I'll see you all next time!  
**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	10. Finding Timmy!

**Me: -You know, I'm beginning to think that the main reason why I do these Author's Notes is to mess around with my OCs xD  
**

**George: Why On Earth Random?**

**Me: Why what?**

**George: Why have you kept you're Christmas Lights up _All Year_!?**

**Me: Since... Well, A: I like them, B: They're dimmer then the bedroom light, so perfect for when I have headaches, and C: Well, I just really haven't been bothered :P**

**Anna: Do you still have you're Christmas Tree Up?**

**Me: No, that actually went around March. I think it's currently in the Garden. WAIT! No! It's dead. I think. It died cause no roots I think O.O**

**Alice: No reviews today, not sure why, but no one reviewed the last chapter :(**

**Me: I know :(... Anyway, sorry about not updating in forever. I've been so busy with life, family, re-writing, and other problems. Such as my Mum going to a certain Hospital that is the only Hospital she can go to for her CRPS and it's 3 and a half hours away on the train, my Knee being painful (It's been painful since either March or May) and I've been having to go to the doctors, and Physio to try and find out what it is, but we STILL don't know, so I might have an MRI scan or something, but it depends on what my Doctor thinks, and other problems like that. Though I was planning on updating last week, Mum went away and my Knee has been REALLY painful recently, so that got in the way. So I hope you guys can forgive me, and this chapter makes up for the time I've not updated!**

**George: I thought you were also writing out a future story?**

**Me: I was. But I wrote the prologue and decided I would do it when I actually post the story. But I'm kinda glad I at least did the prologue anyway. OH ALSO! After this chapter, chapters _should_ come out quicker, because I have lots of this story planned, but it's been hard to work up to the parts I've planned out. Anyway *Ahem* SNOWY PEOPLE (Elsa and Alice), DISCLAIMER TIME!  
**

**Alice: Snowy People? O.o... Frozen, and everything inside of that movie, belongs to Disney  
**

**Elsa: While everything else, apart from any songs Random adds, belongs to Random!**

**Me: On with the Story!**

* * *

Alice pulled on her chains, ignoring the pain in her arm, trying to get free

Suddenly, one of her chains snapped, and pain surged through her chained arm. Alice pulled with her other hand to try and free it, and eventually succeeded, falling onto the floor

"I-I'm free, at last" Alice told herself, "Now I gotta find Timmy!" she said, while getting up, and exiting to find her brother

* * *

Alice began to walk through the corridor, until she saw a door. Alice pushed the door open, as quietly as she could, and when she saw what was inside of it, she covered her mouth, to stop her from screaming. There was a skeleton, hung on the wall by chains like she was

"Timothy" she breathed, now knowing what would happen to her little brother if she didn't make find him in time

Alice then ran out of the room, and through the corridor, entering each and every room. Some had nothing but chains in, others had the Skeletons of different people! The Skeletons were all in different places, a few were in torture chairs, some on the floor, and the rest of the Skeletons were chained to the wall

The more skeletons she saw, the more scared she was, and the faster she ran

* * *

Alice rushed into yet another room, and was greeted by Evil Laughter, seeing her Little Brother's arms in chains, which were attached at the bottom to the floor. Timothy was curled up in a corner, scared and alone

"Timmy!" Alice shouted, beginning to run towards him

However, as she began to run, black chains suddenly came out of no where, and chained her wrists

"How nice of you to join us! Just in time to watch your _Little Brother_ suffer!" The Creature announced, saying the words 'Little Brother' with Venom and Hatred

Timothy heard this, and peeked his head out from his arms, and gasped when he saw Alice. She was Alive!

"Alice!" he shouted, standing up and pulling on the chains, wanting to run up to his sister and hug her, and get out of this place

The Creature swirled something white in his hand- Claw (Technically a Claw/Paw thing. Just imagine the two mixed together), like snowflakes of snow! Like as if the Creature itself had powers! He then shot out an Ice Dagger, aiming directly for Timothy's heart

"NO!" a voice shouted! The Owner of the voice ran towards Timothy, and stood in-front of him to protect him, and held his arms out to the sides, and moved his head to the side, bracing for the pain

Instead of the noise everyone expected, however, there was a shattering noise. As if, the Ice Dagger had shattered!

Alice and Timothy looked up, and saw an extremely familiar figure. Their older brother, George. However, he was still as a statue. An Icey Blue!

"GEORGE!" Alice and Timothy shouted, seeing their loving older brother, who always looked out for them no matter what, Solid Ice! The Creature was surprised at this, but it didn't matter. It would still watch Alice and Timothy suffer at the loss of their Brother

* * *

Alice stared sorrowfully at the now Ice Statue of her Older Brother. She knew it was her fault, as she was the one who put the Ice in his Heart in the first place! Alice didn't _mean_ to do it... It was an accident! But now she was paying the price for it

While staring at the Ice Statue, something inside of Alice snapped! She felt Anger, and Hatred at the Creature, it was the Creature's fault! Not Her's! If the Creature hadn't of taken her brothers from her, George would still be alive!

Alice suddenly snapped the chains holding her, using her Ice Powers as an advantage, and fired Ice Spikes, Crystals, _Anything_ that came out of her hands at the Creature, forgetting the fact she promised herself she would never use her powers to harm anything on purpose

The Creature growled and screamed in pain as it was hit, and then suddenly _Encased _in an Ice Block! Now stuck forever inside of an Ice Block, everyone could finally see what the Creature looked like. It looked in a way like a Black Wolf, around the edges of the fur, it had Dark Orange Fur instead, and Claw/Paws as well

Alice gasped when she realized what she had done, and stared at her own hands in fear, before looking back at George (Ice Statue)

_"What have I done?" _she whispered to herself, walking slowly towards George's Ice Statue. Timothy was hugging it, crying, wanting his older brother back. Alice reached the Statue, and touched George's arm with her Good Arm (The one which didn't hurt like it was broken or something)

"George..." she whispered, before hugging George's Ice Statue of a Body, and crying on it

The Creature had gotten what it supposedly wanted. To Break what was left of this Family Apart

What was Merely Seconds, felt like Minutes, and Minutes like Hours, for the two Crying Siblings. Elsa and Anna had entered about this time, to see Timothy and Alice crying on a Frozen George. It was Heartbreaking to see the two so broken

"Alice... Timothy... Don't cry..." an extremely familiar voice said. But it couldn't be... But it had to! Was George alive? But he couldn't be! He was Frozen! Alice and Timothy both looked up, to indeed see their Older Brother looking down on them, smiling a little. George was Alive! He was no longer a Frozen Statue of Ice!

"George!" Both Alice and Timothy shouted, and they hugged their older brother, even tighter then they were before

"Don't do it again George! It was Scary!" Timothy stated, not wanting to lose his brother again

"Don't worry Timmy. I'm not leaving you anytime soon..." George announced

"B-But you were Frozen Solid! How is this possible?" Alice wondered, tears in her eyes

"An Act of True Love, will Thaw a Frozen Heart" Anna and Elsa said together. They may not have seen what had happened, but they knew how it was possible. Afterall, it happened to them

George, Alice and Timothy all hugged. The Three Siblings were reunited! Back together! They would make sure they wouldn't be losing each other anytime soon!

* * *

Suddenly though, Alice felt a pain, shoot right through her body! George noticed her pain

"Alice, are you alright!?" he asked, worried for his sister. What George expected was an Answer, most likely a 'No'. What he didn't expect, was for Alice to literally collapse in his arms!

"Alice!" he shouted. What was wrong with his Little Sister!? Her eyes were closed, she was colder then usual!

It was this time that Anna and Elsa took action. They Picked her up, and Took George and Timothy out of there, and hurried back towards their two Horses

Elsa and Anna knew that any Doctor probably wouldn't know what was wrong. So they headed towards some Oh-So-Familiar Creatures.

The Trolls

* * *

**Me: I tried to make it longer then the most recent Chapters, but I may have failed, due to wanting to leave you all on yet another cliffhanger! Hehe... I'm so mean  
**

**George: That you are. Now fix Alice**

**Me: No. Only the next couple of chapters will tell if she survives or not! Mwahaha!**

**Timothy: Meany!**

**Anna: I'm with Timmy**

**Me: Hey, I like to do things like this in my story! Now, I know this has an obvious answer but, tell me in your reviews, how many of you knew that George would survive, and how many of you didn't? Wow. Am I really asking this question?**

**George: Yes you are...**

**Me: Also, what's happened to Alice is to state to you all, It's Not Over Yet! There are probably 5 or so chapters left... But that's just basing off how things are planned in my mind. Knowing me, I'll probably add a few more things along the way, leading to more chapters**

**Sebastian: I think Alice should die...**

**Me: WOW! What a Meany! And you aren't even in this story, so get out of the Author's Note!**

**Sebastian: Fine...**

**Me: Anyway! That's all for this chapter! Remember to review, to tell me what you think! And I'll see you all in the Next Chapter! (Which should hopefully be VERY soon) BYE!**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	11. The Disease

**Me: Apparently Anna and Elsa's official Birthdays have been released! And the Fact Elsa's is on the Winter Solstice annoyed me because that's when I was gonna make Alice's... Right then! It'll have to be the 5th of December (The day that was originally gonna be Alice's Birthday) **

**Alice: O.O**

**George: I'm beginning to think Random is making the Author's Note too long, so let's cut to the Reviews time! Sadly, there are no reviews for the last chapter :(**

**Me: Yeah... I was kinda sad at finding this out... I feel as if everyone has stopped reading my story (Though if everyone has, I don't blame them... Considering how horrifyingly written the first couple of chapters are) But nevertheless! ****I will continue to write chapters for it!**

**Alice: You mentioned you had something to say by the way**

**Me: Oh yeah! Just thought I'd say, I deleted the 'SORRY' chapter which was me apologizing for not updating, which is why this is apparently (Counting Prologue as a chapter) the 11th Chapter and not 12th! So the 10th chapter is an actual new chapter so remember to check that out before reading this chapter. Anyway, seen as there is nothing else I have to say or announce, SISTERS OF ARENDELLE! DISCLAIMER TIME!  
**

**Elsa and Anna: Frozen, and everything inside of that movie, belongs to Disney! Everything else, apart from any songs, belongs to Random!**

**Me: On with the Story!**

* * *

The journey to the Trolls felt like an Eternity for the two Brothers

Timothy cried silently in his Brother's arms, happy that his Brother and Sister were alive, but sad that something was wrong with his Sister, who he had only just got back after what felt like forever

George was also silent. He kept glancing over to the unconscious Alice, who was in the Queen's arms. He hoped she didn't have a deadly illness, or worse, was already dead. He had already lost his parents, and he was not prepared to lose yet another of his siblings. He had come close to losing her and Timothy too many times for his liking

Elsa was also worried for Alice. True, she hadn't known Alice or her Brothers long, but throughout the time she had known them, they had quickly become great friends. Elsa hoped that the Trolls could find out what was wrong, and heal her, though she wasn't sure if they could or not. In truth, they were going to the Trolls, not only because they thought that the Trolls would have better help, but also because it was closer, and they didn't have time to waste. Afterall, Alice could have an illness which was slowly killing her. If this was so, every hour, minute, and second mattered. The sooner Alice had help, the better

Anna was steering the horse, which was thankfully strong enough for two adults and 3 children. Anna wanted to go as fast as possible, but if she did, the Horse, Peppermint, would tire out quickly, and have to take multiple rests, in which they would've wasted time. It would be quicker to go fast enough that the horse wouldn't tire until they got there

* * *

At last Peppermint came to a halt near the Valley of the Living Rock. It hadn't taken _too_ long to get there, thankfully enough

Anna and Elsa got off Peppermint, with George and Timothy following. The Four (Five if you count Alice who is unconscious) made their way to the center, and soon enough all the rocks started to move, and all surrounded them, and all uncurled to reveal Rock Trolls. One of the Trolls, who looked much older, came towards them, and began to ask what was wrong

The Troll, Pabbie, Elsa and Anna began to speak to one another, discussing what was wrong, and what had happened. George didn't really listen to their conversation, only paying mind to what had to do with Alice

Grand Pabbie put his hand to Alice's forehead, and then quickly pulled back. Alice's forehead was hotter then a Fire itself! The Troll looked over to George

"Tell me, has she been hit with any Fire and suffered grave injuries recently?" he asked

"N-Not that I know of... But I know that Alice was buried in a Cave-In" George responded, not entirely knowing if Alice _had_ been hit with Fire "I think I saw the Creature swirling something red in it's hand-things when it had kidnapped me though, and firing it at me. I-I don't know what happened after that. Everything went dark" he revealed

"It used Fire Magic to knock you out" Grand Pabbie said "It must've used the same Fire Magic on Alice. I can feel it pulsing through her, around her head" he said

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Elsa asked

"Yes, I do. She has a rare disease, which only affects people with Ice Powers, such as yourself Elsa. It is only possible to get if the person has been struck with Fire Magic and has also suffered a great injury. It is the same for people with Fire Powers, only the opposite. Being hit with Ice Magic instead of Fire. Even if the conditions are met, it is still rare to get" Grand Pabbie revealed

"The disease can be fatal, if not taken care of in the matter of 3 days" he continued "I have almost all the ingredients to make a potion which will heal her, only I am missing an Ice Lilly. A rare flower which grows on high Mountains, so long as it is cold enough all-year-round. Without the Ice Lilly, the potion is incomplete, and will not work" he finished

"We'll get you the Ice Lilly!" Anna announced, and Elsa nodded

"We'll come too!" George and Timothy said simultaneously

"No! It'll be too dangerous!" Elsa told them

"You can help by looking after Alice!" Anna advised, agreeing with Elsa that it was too dangerous

George and Timothy looked at each other, knowing they wouldn't win an argument with Adults, let alone Royalty! And Anna had a point. Someone had to look after Alice! What if she woke up?

"Fine..." George and Timothy responded. As much as they wanted to go so they could help, they would have to help by staying and looking after their Sister

"There are some Ice Lilly's growing on a Mountain near the North Mountain. The Ting Mountain. It's a perfect location for the Lilly's to grow. Not too hot, and not too cold" Grand Pabbie told the two adults

"We'll be back soon!" Anna told him

"Be quick, for the poor child only has 3 days, before the disease is incurable, and will take her life" Grand Pabbie reminded

"We will" Elsa responded

The Two adults left shortly, wanting to be quick. George and Timothy were lead to a small hut nearby, which was owned by a Young Kristoff, and they put Alice on a small bed, and stayed by her

* * *

A few hours later, it was 2 in the Morning, extremely dark. A Troll, Bulda, came to the Hut, and next to George and Timothy, who were both extremely tired, and their eyes bloodshot, but refused to go to bed

"You know... It's late. You two should have some rest" Bulda advised

"But Alice might wake up!" Timothy protested, wanting to stay by his Sister

"If she wakes up, I'll wake you up to tell you. Don't worry, your sister will be fine. It's very late, and you two should have some sleep" Bulda told them

George understood, and nodded, lying down on the floor. Timothy wanted to stay up, but his tiredness said otherwise, and so, he too lied down on the floor. Bulda gave them each a warm blanket, and a pillow, and then went to the side of the bed Alice was on, and stayed there, like she had said

The two Brothers quickly fell asleep, and Bulda smiled at them. The three siblings seemed so close. It was heartbreaking for one to have such a dreadful illness! Bulda had hope in her heart however, that Alice would be healed in time, and the three would stay together

Hope was what the Brothers needed at that point in time

* * *

**Me: *Bloodshot eyes***

**George: Uhh...**

**Me: So... Tired *Yawns***

**Anna: For all those wondering why Random is so tired, it's 10 to Midnight... And she never gets very good sleeps (Waking up in the night, taking forever to fall asleep, etc)**

**Me: I could be in bed asleep right now... But I choose to finish this chapter! I wrote it all tonight ._.**

**George: Wow... You MUST be tired!**

**Me: Very Tired. So, seen as it's so late and I'm so tired, I'm gonna call it a night. Remember to review, to tell me what you think! And I'll See you all next chapter! G'Night!**

**Everyone: G'Night!**


	12. Important Notice

**Hello everyone**

**I'm extremely sorry for not updating any of my stories in ages and I'm putting all my stories on hold until the end of May. There are a few reasons why, and I'm going to go over them one by one**

**The first reason why, is because I have exams in May. Because their so close, I'm working through Easter Holiday. Education comes before fanfiction, and I still have quite a bit to get through before the exams**

**The second reason, is because of Health Problems, i.e. Vitamin D Deficency! Horrible Pills! Knee Pains! Calcium Deficency! Blood Tests! **

**The third reason is, I'm spending weekends with my Brothers, because I love to spend time with them, and I'm so busy with Homework and stuff I don't get as much time as I'd like to spend with them**

**So sorry for having to put my stories on hold, but my plates a bit full at the moment.**

**See you all in June!**


End file.
